TIme's Prisoner
by Misha
Summary: Sailor Pluto reflects about the downside of her duty.


Time's Prisoner   
By Misha

Disclaimer- I don't in any way, shape, or form, own Sailor Moon or any thing associated with the character. I do own this story, but it is a total work of fiction. I also don't own the song "Dust In The Wind", it belongs to the band Kansas. I am not making money off this story, so please don't sue me.

Author's Notes- This is totally depressing. Sorry, I couldn't resist. It's Sailor Pluto's POV after the fall of The Silver Millennium. It's really angsty and the song I use is in Dust In The Wind by Kansas. That's it, enjoy.

* * *

I'd never actually hated my lot in life before this moment, I had just resented it. But now I hate it. I hate it because I knew what was going to happen and I couldn't stop it. 

I can't even sleep, for all I see when I do is them.

Mostly I see her.

I see an innocent blonde princess, a girl I love as my own daughter. I see her birth, I see her grow up, I see her falling in love, and I see her die.

I see them all die. I was there when The Moon Kingdom was built and I'm here now that it is gone.

_I close my eyes, only for a moment   
And the moment's gone   
All my dreams pass before my eyes   
A curiosity   
Dust in the wind, all they are is   
Dust in the wind_

I know what will happen in the future. That's my only comfort. I know that they will be reborn and my beloved princess will find her prince again.

Still, that's a long time away and it's so hard now.

Harder because I knew it would happen. I knew that Queen Beryl would attack, that Serenity and Endymion would die, that the queen would use her crystal to save them, and that the kingdom would fall.

I knew and I let it happen, I had no other choice.

_Same old songs, just a drop of water   
In an endless sea   
All we do, crumbles to the ground   
Though we refuse to see   
Dust in the wind, all we are is   
Dust in the wind_

Being the keeper of time is the worse curse of all.

I know that in the distant future I'll have to stand by and watch as more pain comes to them all. The worst will be when his parents die.

Her beloved Endymion, mine too. I would never, ever utter the words, not now and not in two thousand years, but I love him.

Still I know he's hers. It's meant to be that way. I have no claim on him, he's fully hers. Princess Serenity's.

Our dear Serena.

_Same old songs, just a drop of water   
In an endless sea   
All we do, crumbles to the ground   
Though we refuse to see   
Dust in the wind, all we are is   
Dust in the wind_

Still standing here and now, I weep not for the future but for the present. It doesn't matter what I'll have to let happen then, but what I had to let happen now.

They're gone.

Not forever, but for a long time.

The kingdom's gone forever, though. The beautiful and peaceful time of The Silver Millennium is over.

It'll never be again.

I of all people should know that nothing last forever, but I wanted it too.

I wanted this kingdom, this world to last.

But it didn't. It died and a lot of dreams with it.

_Don't hang on, nothing lasts forever   
But the earth and sky   
It slips away, all your money wouldn't   
Another minute buy_

The tears are coming at the thought of all that is lost. In my mind I see images that will stay there forever.

Some of them are beautiful memories of our peaceful kingdom, and others are horrible memories of the terrible end.

There's the beautiful princess and her handsome prince, who's love was pure and innocent. Then there's that horrible last scene as she joined him in death rather than live a life without him.

There are the four proud princess who made up her inner senshi and would have died to protect her. Then there's their final battle as they surrender their lives for her.

There are four handsome men, brave and loyal, who would die to serve their prince. Then there is the time when one by one they turn on their prince and their loves.

There are two fierce women warriors, very much in love. Then there is the day that they died on the battle field in each other's arms for their queen and princess.

There is the innocent child who's power must never awaken. Then there is her tragic death in my arms.

Lastly there is a queen, a woman who loved her daughter more than anything and proved so when she surrendered her life for her daughter.

_Dust in the wind, all we are is   
Dust in the wind   
Everything is dust in the wind_

I'll never forget those images or them. They were the family I've ever had and I can't let them go. Even though I know that I'll see them again someday.

But it won't be the same, it can never be the same.

The End


End file.
